Darcelle Ribbon
Darcelle is the daughter of the woman from the story ''The Velvet Ribbon. '' Character Personality Darcelle is a depressive female who often hides from others so her ribbon won't be pulled. She keeps to herself, and stays out of everyone's business. Appearance Her hair is a deep black in a bun, her eyes black as well. The ribbon around her neck is also black and velvet, often wearing a sparkly grey eyeshadow. She wears a light shade of lipgloss. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes (from http://dreadfuldreary.blogspot.com/2011/09/velvet-ribbon.html) She was beautiful in a strange, mysterious way. Her hair and her deep bottomless eyes were as black as the velvet ribbon around her neck. He planned to marry her before the next full moon rose in the autumn sky. On their wedding, he watched her walked towards him up the long aisle. She was dressed in a white gown, a white veil, and carried a bouquet of white flowers. Even her face was ivory white. But below it, around the ivory neck, was the black velvet ribbon. He remembered staring at that ribbon as the strains of the wedding march brought his bride nearer to him. He remembered the curious and shocked looks on the faces of the wedding guests. But then his eyes met hers, and he was drowning in their bottomless darkness. He didn't think of the velvet ribbon during the rest of his wedding day. It was a joyous time, and if people thought his wife was a bit strange, they kept that to themselves. That night, when they were alone, he saw that the ribbon was still there, still circling her lovely neck. "Don't you ever take that ribbon from around your neck?" he asked, hoping his question was a needless one. You'll be sorry if I do," his wife answered, "so I won't." Her answer disturbed him, but he did not question her further. There was plenty of time for her to change her ways. Their life together fell into a pleasant pattern. They were happy, as most newly married couples are. He found her to be a perfect wife... well, nearly perfect. Although she had a great number of dresses and wore a different one every day, she never changed the black velvet ribbon. This ribbon began to be the test of their marriage. When he looked at her, his eyes would inevitably fall to her neck. When he kissed her, he could feel the ribbon tightening around his own throat. "Won't you please take that ribbon from around your neck?" he asked her time and time again. "You'll be sorry if I do, so I won't." This was always her answer. At first it teased him. Then it began to grate on his nerves. Now it was beginning to infuriate him. "You'll be sorry if I do." "You'll be sorry if I do." One day he tried to pull the ribbon off after she had repeated her answer, like a mechanical doll. It wouldn't come loose from her neck. He realized then, for the first time, that the ribbon had no beginning and no end. It circled her neck like a band of steel. He had drawn back from her in disgust that day. Things weren't the same with them after that. At the breakfast table, the black ribbon seemed to mock him as he drank his suddenly bitter coffee. In the afternoon, outisde, the ribbon made a funeral out of the sunlight. But it was at night when it bothered him the most. He knew he could live with it no longer. "Either take that ribbon off, or I will," he said one night to his wife of only four weeks. "You'll be sorry if I do, so I won't." She smiled at him, and then fell off to sleep. But he did not sleep. He lay there, staring at the hated ribbon. He had meant what he said. If she would not take off the ribbon, he would. As she lay sleeping and unsuspecting, he crept out of bed and over to her sewing box. He had seen a small, sharp scissors she kept there. It was thin enough, he knew, to slip between the velvet ribbon and her soft neck. Gripping the scissors in his trembling hands, he walked softly back to the bed. He came up to where she lay and stood over her. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, and her throat with the black velvet ribbon around it rose ever so slightly with her breathing. He bent down, and with one swift movement, he forced the thin blade of the scissors under the ribbon. Then with a quick, triumphant snip, he severed the ribbon that had come between them. The black velvet ribbon fell away from his wife's neck....her head rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. She was muttering, "You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry......." How does Character Name come into it? Darcelle in french means dark. Relationships Family She barely knows her mother, and never truly speaks to her father, who knows how she'll scare her husband in the future. Friends None Pet She owns a black poodle named Princess, who is basically a princess to her. Romance None. Outfits Basic Darcelle wears a white French Medieval dress white gold accents, and white heels with black fishnet. She wears short white gloves, and a white rose in her hair, which is in a bun. Legacy Day She wears a simple wedding gown for Legacy Day, with her hair down and wavy. Her gloves are longer, and she wears white flats. Her necklace is gold. Getting Fairest Darcelle wears a black nightgown with her hair down again, her slippers being black with hints of white. Trivia * It is said that ''The Velvet Ribbon ''is from France, which is why Darcelle is basically French Themed. Quotes Notes * Darcelle is the second character of her creators to have something wrong with their neck. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels